


Bruddas & Lovers

by JamesJenkins9



Category: B5 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Black Character(s), Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Bromance, Brother/Brother Incest, Fanfiction, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Homoeroticism, Implied Slash, M/M, Multi, Musicians, Orgy, Party, Pop Culture, R&B, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Urban Fantasy, Young Love, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: The B5 brothers have an enjoyable evening they won't soon forget.
Relationships: Carnell Breeding & Dustin Breeding & Bryan Breeding & Kelly Breeding & Patrick Breeding
Kudos: 1





	Bruddas & Lovers

On a warm, summery Saturday night in Miami- the renowned black brother pop group B5 get together for a dinner party. After enjoying the delicious takeout meal ordered by 31-year-old Kelly, the brothers started drinking fruit-flavored margaritas while they chatted and played XBOX games. They went down very well and in copious amounts, so they were all having an awesome time and feeling totally chill. At some point a game of strip poker was suggested and beyond their surprise, they all agreed to play.

Luck was with 30-year-old Carnell and Dustin as Bryan, Kelly and Patrick started to lose from the very beginning of the game. Twenty-nine year old Patrick was the first to have to remove his Tupac t-shirt, which he did with a flourish, revealing a sexy see-through white tee. He then lost the following hand and had to remove the tee, leaving him with his torso on display to Bryan, the youngest brother, and Carnell. It was a gorgeous view, but it soon got better! Dustin lost the next hand and removed his green sweatshirt, which proved to have nothing under it except a gorgeous package fans would faint over! So Bryan and Carnell now had two pairs of handsome pecks to ogle! Both brothers were sitting with their forearms resting crossed on the tabletop in front of them with their packages displayed like Greek heroes, which made for a wonderfully erotic display. Carnell suddenly noticed that they both had large, dark, brownish-pink nipples calling to be licked.

Bryan and Carnell both lost their shirts in short order, then Kelly lost again and had to skin out of his jeans, revealing a nice dope pair of black boxer briefs. Dustin then lost and took off his jeans, too, to display white briefs. Things were now getting interesting, with both sexy-looking guys now wearing nothing but briefs. ...and Patrick lost again! This was the point at which Carnell expected his brother to chicken out; he thought Patrick would balk at getting his briefs off in public. **Wrong**! Patrick raised his ass just far enough off his chair for him to slide his briefs down to his knees, then sat again as he slid them all the way off. This, of course, meant that Bryan and Carnell, on the opposite side of the table, couldn't see a thing! To his chagrin, Carnell objected strongly and demanded that Patrick stand up and give them a twerk. Bryan supported his brother's point, also demanding a view of the goods, so Patrick chose to be a good sport, standing up and turning slowly all the way around so that they all got a good view of pubes, cock and his gorgeous light-skinned ass.

Dustin was the next to lose; he followed Kelly and Patrick's example, only Patrick stood to drop his briefs then gave them a twerk. Carnell then lost the next two hands and got naked, leaving Bryan the winner.

Carnell got up, stark naked, to make the next round of drinks, while both brothers lolled naked at the table with no sign of embarrassment. Carnell distributed the drinks and the conversation, inevitably with two beautiful naked black young men in the room, turned to sex and sexy underwear. Carnell confessed his love of socks and underwear, which led to him suggesting to Kelly that he model his red _Hanes_ briefs for the rest of them. Kelly agreed and headed off for the bedroom, returning a few minutes later clad in the briefs and four-inch red _Radii_ Moon Walkers. 

Bryan and Carnell asked him to walk around the living room a few times so that they could admire the view, which was incredible! The briefs were red with black waist band. The sides were cut high above the hips and there was nothing left to the imagination at the back, so when Kelly was walking around his brothers all had a terrific view of his long, long legs and his artist-worthy ass! Carnell could see Bryan's tongue starting to lick his lips. Kelly then sat back down at the table and they all continued to chat. Carnell suggested to Kelly that to keep in the spirit of things he should lend Dustin his white briefs and that Dustin should show his pair off to them, so that they could see what it did for his aroused prick. Kelly agreed to lend it and Dustin agreed to wear it. Holy Shit!

Both brothers went off to the bedroom to _outfit_ Dustin, leaving Bryan and Carnell to discuss whether or not the two guys would _go for it_ , as Bryan put it. Carnell said that he'd no idea whether or not Kelly would, as he'd never thought he'd get naked before his brothers, so now anything was possible. Bryan said that he thought Dustin would be up for it and his bet was on Patrick going for it, too.

When the two brothers rejoined the rest of the band after three few minutes, Dustin was dressed in the white briefs and _Supra Vaider_ sneakers in TUF Green, looking very tasty. His divine cock was pushed up and out by the briefs, making them even more enticing as they sat around the table drinking yet more margaritas. After enjoying the view for a while Carnell suggested that he would really like it if both his brothers _modeled_ two more outfits, but this time with socks. The two brothers exchanged a glance then Patrick said “You're on,” and they took off to the bedroom again to change.

Bryan and Carnell went through to the living room and sat down on the floor naked, still discussing whether or not they were going to get laid by both their brothers tonight. They were gone for much longer this time, about ten minutes in all, but the wait was worth it. The first to return was Kelly. He came striding into the living room wearing a red briefs with white tube socks and black Converse _Chuck Taylors_ , but with no shorts! Carnell couldn't believe it! He strolled bare-ass over to the floor-length lace curtains and, with that alluring ass towards his brothers, stretched up to the very top of the curtains to close a small gap, treating Bryan and Carnell to a _delicious_ view of long white sock-clad legs and perfectly shaped ass framed by briefs. He took much longer to complete this simple task than was necessary, milking it for maximum sensual effect.

When he was satisfied that they were both drooling, Kelly walked over and sat on the sofa next to Carnell. Bryan was sat on the sofa directly opposite, so when Kelly was comfortably seated, he gave his younger brother a dazzling smile and proceeded to cross his legs. In doing so he first deliberately dropped his right knee out to the right, thus spreading his legs and giving Bryan a clear view of his bare ass, before kicking his right foot into the air and crossing his right leg over Bryan's left with faked slowness, prolonging the tense sensation of the moment. _What a horny perv my bro is_! When crossed, Bryan had a magnificent view of about five acres of lovely sock and brief-clad thighs with just a touch of bare ass showing below. His eyes were just about to bulge out!

At this point, Dustin came trotting into the room wearing more of Patrick's under clothes. He was in a thin black cotton tee with purple briefs and black long socks with white high top casual shoes ankle boots. He sat down next to Bryan and crossed his legs to give him a lovely view of light-skinned thighs above jet black socks. Bryan then said “yo, let's get through to that bedroom and have some _real_ fun,” and Dustin tugged him off the sofa to lead him there.

Kelly along with Patrick and Carnell followed them through, but by the time they got there they were already engaged in a 69 on the bed, with Bryan on top with his dick in Dustin's mouth and Dustin underneath with his legs spread wide open, towards the door, and his black sock-clad thighs either side of Bryan's head as he ate his ass wholeheartedly. Carnell rolled onto the bed and laid on his back next to Dustin. Kelly crawled onto the bed, straddled his legs, scooped up Carnell's cock in his right hand and started sucking on it heartily. Carnell reached over and pulled up the shoulder straps of his white tee, he obligingly pulled his brother's arms out of them, and Carnell slid the top of the briefs down, freeing his cock.

Carnell now had a great view of two of his gorgeous brothers, both sucking dick, and Bryan with his head between Dustin's black-sock-clad legs chowing down on his ass! After a few minutes of energetic cock sucking Kelly mounted Carnell cowboy style , riding him for a few minutes in that position then rolled over onto his back, taking Carnell with him, so that Carnell was now doing him missionary-style. After a hectic few minutes like this, he then pulled off Carnell, turned on his side and offered Carnell his ass, looking to be fucked without a second thought.

Carnell slid into the spoon position behind him and Kelly reached through his legs to load Carnell's cock into him. Carnell then started to bang his brother with long, slow, deep and hard strokes. Kelly launched into his patented ass-grind, which involves him jamming his ass and hard back into Carnell to get full penetration while rotating his hips in a slow pelvic grind that's perfect to drive any guy crazy. He gradually increased his pace until he was finally giving Carnell a wild ride that had him slamming into Kelly hard and fast until they both came in a shattering climax that left Carnell gasping for air.

Carnell pulled out of Kelly and rolled onto his back to recover, but Kelly had other ideas! As Carnell came to rest on his back Kelly rolled over, straddled him in the cowgirl position, grabbed his cock, slid it back inside him and started to ride Carnell again, hard. He made a great sight, chest heaving as he jacked himself up and down on his brother's dick, white socks and sneakers framing his handsome ass as Carnell's cock slid in and out of it and Kelly's gorgeous ass riding on top of his balls.

At this point Carnell became aware of Dustin and Bryan again: Bryan now had Dustin on his back right next to Carnell, Dustin's head next to Carnell's, and he was banging Dustin in the missionary position. Bryan's sneakers were hooked over his brother's hips and he was kneeling upright between Dustin's legs really sticking it to him. As Kelly continued to ride Carnell with great style, Carnell saw his brown eyes start to follow the movements of his ass, almost hypnotized, and to take in the great view of that beautiful ass sliding rhythmically up and down his cock. Bryan was perfectly positioned to get maximum enjoyment from his view of Dustin's world-class ass and gorgeous erect cock ass pounding up and down on a rigid cock framed by long, long legs clad in white socks with the sneakers neatly framing it all.

Bryan reached over, slapped Kelly gently on the ass, and said “Yeah! Ride him hard, Kel!” as he slid his hand over the delicious curve of his butt, fondling it, while still banging Dustin. Kelly glanced over his shoulder at him and gave Bryan his best megawatt smile that said clearer than any words that he could fuck him any time he wanted, the sooner the better. It was at this point that Carnell realized that his cowgirl ride on him was, in fact, a show for Bryan's benefit, showing off his goods and skills, and that he couldn't wait for him to fuck his brains out. So, Carnell reached over to Dustin's exposed left nipple with his right hand and fondled it gently, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. Dustin smiled at Carnell appreciatively and indicated his willingness to do him with the quality of his smile, so Carnell tapped Bryan on his leg and nodded towards Kelly. He nodded back and they both pulled their dicks out of their brothers and turned to the most aroused of the five.

Carnell rolled into Dustin and he turned on his side towards Carnell as Kelly stepped off him into Bryan's embrace. Carnell took Dustin's huge member into his hands and fondled the balls thoroughly, tweaking the nuts, then sucked each one in turn. _Delicious_! When Carnell looked over to Kelly and Bryan, he saw that Bryan had Kelly on his back with his legs spread wide open, the left leg flat on the bed and the right bent at the knee with his foot flat on the bed. Bryan's curly black head was between his thighs, compared to his dark pubic hair, and he was busily eating Dustin out! His ass lips were fully open after his prolonged fucking and Bryan was running his tongue from the bottom of the pink to the top, slurping with the full length of his tongue. He had developed a rhythm whereby he would lick with four upward strokes, then catch his brother's rosebud on the tip of his tongue and bounce that up and down twice against his lips, then repeated it very fast. Kelly and Patrick were just lying back, wide open, and thoroughly enjoying themselves. _Who knew he was such a hot freak_?

After several more minutes of kissing and mutual groping, Carnell decided that it was time for me to snack on Dustin's hole. He slid down his brother's body, kissing him all the way down, and as Carnell buried his face in Dustin's dark hole he obligingly spread his legs wide open, knees up and feet flat on the bed, in a bat-wing style. Carnell buried his face between Dustin's thighs, slid his tongue between the lips of Dustin's ass and started licking him thoroughly along the line of the pink. Dustin's anal lips opened up wide and he quickly became moist.

Dustin tasted extremely delicious and Carnell ate him out devotedly for quite a while, maybe eight minutes. Dustin laid back, spread wide, and enjoyed the attention. While Carnell was probing the depths of his brother's ass with his tongue- he would glance periodically over to see how Patrick and Bryan were doing.

The first time Carnell glanced over, he found that Bryan was doing Patrick, on his back, right next to their brother. The first thing Carnell saw was his ass pumping up and down between Patrick's thighs and his cock plunging in and out of his ass! Carnell had a great view, because Patrick's long, beautiful, white-sock-clad legs were wrapped around Bryan, with his heels up behind his shoulders and his thighs pressed back against his body by Bryan's weight, so his ass was wide open to Carnell's gaze as Bryan's dick pounded in and out of it. Bryan was supported over him on rigid arms, as if doing push-ups, and he looked very small under his brother as his head was just level with his ribs. Patrick was thrusting up at Bryan with his hips and pushing down against the bed with his hands in order to get as much dick into him as possible, so he was obviously enjoying himself. Bryan was nailing his brother so hard his ass was going up and down like a steam engine. The two of them were going at it like lions!

The second time that Carnell looked up from munching Dustin's tasty ass, Patrick had turned over onto his stomach, with his legs spread wide and his hands beside his shoulders, pushing down, as Bryan fucked him from behind. Bryan was again supported over Patrick's body on his straight arms, with his legs together between Patrick, using a sinuous, wave-like motion of his hips to bang Patrick from behind. He was delivering long, bold thrusts and Patrick was writhing happily on the end of his dick.

Looking away from them, Carnell decided that he would mount Dustin in the position that he was in, missionary, and Carnell climbed on top of him and nudged his dick into Dustin's ass. However, just as his brother started to slide into him, Patrick moaned loudly with pleasure from a particularly gratifying thrust of Bryan's that must've driven right home, and Carnell's erection wilted like melting butter!

"Aggghhh!" Carnell rolled off Dustin, onto his back, thinking that this fantastic evening was over for him, but I got an exquisite surprise.

Dustin sat up, straddled his legs and started blowing Carnell enthusiastically. He was a seductive sight, sitting astride Carnell with that beautiful cock swinging and wearing nothing but black socks as he swallowed his brother's cock all the way down! Dustin had an alluring mouth, soft lips and a busy tongue, and was very skilled, knowing exactly where to lick, and with electric suction. His lips sliding up and down Carnell's cock rapidly rejuvenated his dick, but Carnell made no attempt to remount him because he was enjoying the blow-job too much and didn't want it to stop!

When Carnell tore his eyes away from Dustin's body for a second he saw Patrick right next to him, just settling on his knees with his forearms on the bed, cock swinging and his ass in the air. As Carnell watched, Bryan moved between his legs, up to his ass, gave his dick a couple of quick strokes to stiffen it, then lowered it into his ass and started doing him doggy-style! Patrick settled down further on his forearms, turned his head over Patrick's shoulder to watch his performance, and started giving Bryan his ass-grind! The guy looked absolutely crazed. He grabbed Patrick by his hips and started hauling his ass into him as he drove his dick deep into Patrick with hard, fast strokes. Patrick responded by speeding up his ass-grind and pushing back harder into him to maximize penetration. Patrick's cock was swinging like crazy as Bryan hammered into him and his sneakers on the front of his sock-tops were buckled right over where he was bent so low and driving back so hard.

Patrick gradually forced Bryan into a corner of the bed, where he couldn't back up any farther, and there he stretched out his arms like a cat stretching, to get complete leverage to push back against his dick, and ground Patrick's ass into him until he shuddered and shook as his dick throbbed inside Patrick and he shot his wad into his brother, for Patrick's second load of the night! (Patrick later told Carnell: “It wasn't hard to make him cum. I just trapped him in the corner of the bed and rode him until he exploded!” (He wasn't a novice!)

Carnell had a ringside seat for all this, as he was lying on his back with his head aligned with Patrick's ass, so he could see his brother's ass with Bryan's cock plunging in and out, and watch him ass flatten as he crammed it back into Bryan at the end of each stroke as he rode his brother to a climax.

After Bryan had cum inside him, Patrick slid off his dick, rolled onto his back between Bryan and Carnell, and proceeded to strip off his socks and briefs. This was a performance in itself! Patrick first kicked his right leg into the air, then unhooked the sneakers and peeled the sock down his long leg, tossing it onto the floor. With his leg elevated Bryan and Carnell both had a great view straight up his wide open ass! Patrick then repeated the process with his left leg, then sat up with his legs extended in front of him, put his hands behind him back to remove his briefs, and in doing so thrust his cock right out. **HOT**! Patrick tossed the pair on the floor, then snuggled under Bryan's arm and the two of them sat watching Dustin expertly blowing Carnell.

After a few minutes, Kelly obviously decided that he should join in. He bent forward from the waist, dropping his head into Bryan's lap, scooped his cock up in his right hand and popped it into his mouth. He then started to blow him enthusiastically while simultaneously watching Dustin do the same thing to Carnell. Because he was directly facing Carnell, who was treated to a terrific full-face view of his brother with his mouth full of cock, Kelly's lips making a perfect circle around Bryan's dick as his lips slid slowly up and down the shaft with his cheeks hollowed out by the suction he was applying and his eyes wide open as he watched Carnell feeding Dustin dick.

After maybe seven minutes of watching Kelly suck Carnell's cock and Patrick suck Bryan's cock, Carnell decided that this was really not going anywhere and he gently intertwined his hand into Dustin's dark curly hair and pulled his warm mouth off his cock. Bryan was obviously feeling the same, as he did the same thing with Patrick. Dustin and Bryan then grabbed their clothes, said their "goodbyes" and headed for home.

Kelly and Carnell then decided that, having banged their brothers, it would be a good idea to make love to each other. Kelly sat astride his legs, took Carnell's cock in his mouth and proceeded to suck it back to life. It was freaking awesome – Carnell didn't have the energy to fuck Dustin, but Kelly resurrected him! When Carnell was good and hard he climbed over his brother's dick and impaled himself on it in the cowgirl position, then started to ride Carnell energetically. After a few minutes of feverish arousal, Carnell was bucking up into him so hard that Carnell was actually throwing Dustin up into the air. After maybe five minutes like this Kelly held him down briefly while he twirled on his brother's dick to assume the reverse cowgirl position then rode Carnell even more frantically in that mode, with Carnell periodically grabbing Dustin's nuts and ass as they came within reach. Finally they both came together in an explosive climax that left them both gasping for air.

That made Kelly's third fuck and third load of the night! Talk about doing with your brothers! Carnell always knew Dustin was like the rest very sexy, but it wasn't until this night that Carnell discovered that he was also a wondrously talented sex god! A very cool night he wouldn't mind repeating.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who do not know, I have been a fan of B5 since 2002 to this day. Had a HUGE crush on the band since Middle School and its never dimmed. This is my first story about the group I'm publishing here. Hope you enjoy this story (especially if you're a fellow fan). Do leave reviews and let me know if you want to read imagines with specific member pairings. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental.


End file.
